


Sweet Lovin'

by SomethingAboutFoxes



Series: Sweet Barisi [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ...Beginners smut, Barisi - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Hot tub action, M/M, Mild smut?, Not that descriptive, Smut, ends with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutFoxes/pseuds/SomethingAboutFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation from Sweetness Follows, picks up at the Hot Tub...R13 Smut.<br/>Ends fluffy. As usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I am terrible with smut. For me it's Fluff > Smut - But I sort of wrote myself into a smut corner ending that other piece on the hot tub so... Here it is, cheesey cheese crackers! Don't cringe too hard!

Barba led Sonny into the bathroom.

He waltzed over to the tub and bent over to turn the taps on, Sonny took that as an invitation to slap his backside.

"Easy!" Barba giggled.

"Sorry, I'm just so turned on right now" Sonny replied with a clenched jaw, staring at the ass on offer.

"Alright alright..." Barba said, rummaging around the bathroom cupboard, pulling out some candles and matches.

"Should we light these? ...Or is that too much?" Barba asked.

"Aww, how romantic!" Sonny teased, batting his eyelashes. 

"...Such a smart ass" 

Barba lit the candles, and turned the lights off, "Well. Let's get this show on the road...Time to drop trou' Sonny, clothes off..." 

He turned around to see that Sonny had already disrobed, he stood in the bathroom butt naked, in all this lean, toned glory. 

Barba gulped hard. He felt old and out of shape just looking at Sonny...

Sonny moved towards Barba and began undressing him - hands reaching for his waist, lifting the white t-shirt up over his head and tossing it onto the floor. 

He moved to Barba's belt buckle, undoing it while kissing Barba's neck.

Barba was running his hands all over Sonny's body, not knowing where to focus his attention, wanting to touch all of him. 

Once the belt buckle was undone, Sonny slid Barba's pants down, crouching right to the floor with them. 

On his way back up he planted a gentle kiss Barba's half hard piece, followed by a trail of kisses leading back to his lips, where he stopped and they kissed deep and hard.

They moaned against each others mouths, kissing as their hands explored one another.

“C'mon, tub” Barba ordered, after biting Sonny's luscious lips, turning them more pink than their natural shade.

~~~~~

Barba positioned himself with his back against the corner of the tub, Sonny knelt between Barba's wide spread legs, leaning over and kissing Barba's jawline, continuing down his neck, collar bone, shoulder, reaching for his now fully erect piece. Sonny worked him gently. 

Sonny watched Barba intently, picking up the pace and looking for signs that he was doing a good job.

When he wasn't getting the response he was after, he took a deep breath and dunked his head under the water, wrapping his lips tightly around Barba's cock, his tongue flicking and licking intently.

He gripped Barba's thighs, which were trembling with pleasure. Sonny sucked hard and moaned, taking as much of Barba into his mouth as he could. He could hear Barba's muffled cries of pleasure through the water. That was more like it.

Sonny took a little more of Barba into his mouth, bobbing up and down beneath the water.

“Ohhh...S-Sonny, come back up!” Barba moaned.

Sonny emerged, gasping for air but smiling hard, licking his lips and flicking his head back in an attempt to get his wet curls away from his eyes. 

“Don't drown Sonny, I don't want to have to explain your death-by-hot-tub-blow-job to your friends and family...” Barba said, getting up onto his knees.

“Where are you going?” Sonny questioned, looking confused.

“No where, lets try something different. Can you get on all fours for me?” Barba asked, Sonny complied.

Sonny waited patiently, arms and legs immersed, everything else was above the water. He wiggled his butt at Barba.

“What are you going to do to me Rafi?” he smiled, looking over his shoulder at Barba, who smirked in response but said nothing.

~~~~~

Barba proceeded to work his magic on Sonny, doing everything imaginable to make Sonny scream – and it worked.

“Ohh that's so good Rafi don't stop!” Sonny moaned “Mmm oh shhh...You're gonna make me wake up Terrance”

“Fuck the bird” Barba growled in response.

Sonny laughed, and moaned more, biting his lips, his tongue - anything to try and hold back his own ridiculously loud moans.

Barba knew Sonny was trying to hide his pleasure, which made him want Sonny so bad.

“Can I fuck you?” Barba whispered in Sonny's ear.

Sonny nodded in response, “Yes, oh God yes...”

Barba lined himself up and entered Sonny - the way he filled him out was all kinds of right, they fit together like puzzle pieces. 

Barba was relentless, he thrust into Sonny hard and fast, Sonny's continuation of obscene noises egging him on.

The water from the tub sloshed and splashed about violently, threatening to spill out onto the hardwood floors, but neither of them gave damn - They were prepared to destroy that whimsical cabin if it meant they could feel this good.

“Ohh Rafi, I can't take it much longer... I'm gonna come”

“Just hold on, wait for me Sonny” Barba begged, between gritted teeth.

Barba stroked Sonny faster, and thrust into him even harder.

“Ohhh. Shii...Ok, you ready?” Barba asked

“Yesss” Sonny hissed

Moments later they came together, Barba collapsing onto Sonny, biting his back and then kissing it softly, while gently slipping out.

Sonny turned to face Barba, sitting on his knees, cupping Barba's face between his hands.

“That was the best ever...” Sonny said before kissing Barba.

“Mmmm” Barba agreed, humming against Sonny's mouth.

~~~~~

Sonny lay leaning against Barba in the tub, stroking his thighs under the water.

Barba was hugging Sonny from behind, his hands resting on Sonny's stomach, and his chin atop Sonny's head.

“I'm hungry” Sonny said, breaking the silence.

“I'm the one who did all the work...” Barba replied.

Sonny laughed “I suppose you did... The water is getting cold. And we're getting all pruney... We should get out”

~~~~~

They each got out of the tub, toweled off and redressed. 

Sonny wrapped his arms around Barba, squeezing him so tight.

“Sonny? You're going to break my ribs” Barba whimpered.  
  
“Sorry it's just...” Sonny paused.

“What?”

“...Nothing, it's nothing. Never mind” Sonny replied.

They made their way to the living room, the fire was crackling away, warming the cabin.

“Shall we watch some shitty TV?” Barba asked.

“I've got a better idea, we should make those s'mores!” Sonny said excitedly, all dimples.

“Sonny, it's so freezing out, and your hair is wet. You'll catch a cold” Barba whinged.

“I'll stick a hat on. And we'll be in front of a roaring fire... Please Rafi? I love s'mores!” Sonny begged like a big kid.

“...Fine” Barba rolled his eyes.

“Yuss” Sonny fist pumped.

~~~~~

Sonny went out and got the fire started while Barba prepared the s'mores ingredients, he brought everything out on a plate and sat it down on a chair across from the fire, he sat himself down in another chair.

Sonny sat on the ground between Barba's knees.

“Sonny, get off the ground, sit in one of the chairs!” Barba ordered.

“But I just want to be close to you...” Sonny tilted his head right back, looking up at Barba, a pout forming on his soft pink lips, his blue eyes twinkling from the light of the fire, the light also casting deep shadows in his dimples.

“Okay okay” Barba rubbed Sonny's shoulders and kissed him on the forehead. 'Good grief he is adorable', Barba thought to himself.

Sonny remained between Barba's knees, toasting marshmallows on a stick over the fire.

He would hand the done ones over his shoulder to Barba behind him, who would assemble the s'mores, feeding them back into Sonny's mouth - eating the odd one himself.

They were sickeningly sweet - The s'mores, but Sonny and Barba as well.

~~~~~

Their eyes grew heavy by the fire.

Barba finally made the call for them to head back inside.

Sonny resisted at first, he wanted to stay by the fire, but Barba convinced him eventually.

“Don't you want to check on your wee friend Terrance?” he teased, squeezing Sonny's shoulders.

“Poor guy... He'll be traumatized from our sex noises...” Sonny hung his head in shame.

Barba laughed, “I don't care. It was totally worth it. C'mon, let's get inside.”

~~~~~

They put the fire out and made their way to bed.

They cuddled together up under the cozy blankets, Sonny spooning Barba, kissing the back of his neck.

“This has been the best weekend ever” Sonny whispered.

“It's not over yet...” Barba whispered in response, drifting off to sleep in Sonny's arms.


End file.
